Please
by Jbarb
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Mittens begins to question her faith. P.S. This is the darkest fic I've ever written.


Mittens slowly walked down the sidewalks of downtown. It had been 1 month since she moved in with Bolt and his loving owner, Penny. So far life had been great, other than the fact that she still had nightmares about how her previous owner had beaten her within an inch of her life back in her days before she became an alleycat. She remembered how she had first met her owner in a petshop in New York. She remembered how kind and gentle she seemed and how happy she was when she was adopted by her. Her name was Katie Sherrington. At first things were going great as Katie played with her every day and gave her the nicest things and plenty of food.

But all good things come to an end. You see, as the years went by Katie began showing signs of mentally unstable behavior. She began to grow somewhat of a sadistic side as she began to beat Mittens, usually without her parents knowing, and she would go to extreme lengths to see Mittens in distress such as hiding the litter box while her parents were away causing Mittens to urinate on the floor and thus being scolded by Katie's parents. She also starved Mittens on occasion in order to make her beg for food. Eventually Katie's parents found out about this horrible case of sadism that Katie was harboring from them and they shipped her off to a mental institution. They eventually became tired of Mittens as to them she was just another mouth to feed and she continuously scratched up their couch, thus causing them to declaw her and shortly afterward dispose of her on the streets of New York.

But that was all behind her now, or was it? She had been having the same nightmare for weeks. So had temporarily left the safety of her home to go for a walk, despite it being close to midnight. But going on walks always helped her to unwind, besides, she was sure that she would not be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Suddenly, she began to hear footsteps behind her. Had Bolt or Rhino followed her to see if she was okay?

She didn't have much time to think about it before a dark figure stepped in front of her. "Hello." the figure said as it stepped into the light of a streetlamp, revealing a rather scary looking black cat with a menacing stare. "So what's a fine feline like you doing out so late, eh". The cat said seductively. The cat then abruptly put a paw on Mittens shoulder and said "What say you and me have a little fun tonight."

Mittens pulled away from his grasp. "Listen asshole, I don't know who the hell you think you are but don't you dare put your paws on me." Mittens hissed as she backed up but suddenly she bumped into something behind her. Mittens turned to see a huge grey cat standing behind her. the grey cat then tackled her to the ground and knocked the wind out of her. The grey cat then pulled her up and held her firmly in place as the black cat leaned in and, in a sadistic tone said "I wasn't asking you a question, bitch!". the grey cat then threw her on the ground hard. She looked up to the black cat had a seductive smile on his face. The grey cat picked her up and began to drag her to a nearby alley. The grey cat put a paw over her mouth as she desperately tried to squirm free.

The grey cat threw her onto the alley floor and quickly pinned her to the ground. That's when she realized what was happening. She was being raped. A single tear ran down her cheek. The black cat confidently strode into the alley and relaxed beside Mittens. He then began to run his paws up and down her abdomen. "Please stop." Mittens pleaded.

"Please stop." The black cat mocked her as he held a sharp claw to her throat.

"Now here's how things are gonna go. Your going to be good girl and shut the fuck up, and then maybe, just maybe, I might let you go when I'm done." The scary black cat threatened, his claw raking the tips of the fur on Mittens neck. Mittens knew all she could do was pray for some kind of divine intervention, an act of God, if you will. She hadn't prayed since she was a kitten, after all the punishment and abuse that her previous owner had dealt to her, she slowly began to lose faith in Christianity. But now, being pinned to the ground by an emotionless grey cat and about to get raped by a sadistic black cat, she figured all she could hope to do was pray. She had always been a virgin, and she prayed to God that after tonight, she would still be one.

"Not very talkative, are you sweetheart? Let's see if we can fix that." The black cat began to stroke Mittens backside, gradually moving up to her thighs, causing her to recoil in disgust. The black cat, however, was not satisfied. "I said, I want you to talk a little more!" The black cat jabbed his claw into Mittens upper abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain. "There, now was that so hard?" The cat said as he stroked Mittens ears. "Didn't think so." The back cat relaxed beside Mittens face, which was held down courtesy of the grey cat, who remained emotionless the whole time.

"What's a matter, doll, you seem kinda tense? Maybe you need to unwind a little, relax your muscles." The black cat began to rub her shoulders and he purred with delight as he watched her wiggle around in discomfort, desperately trying to escape the grasp of the grey cat, but to no avail.

Mittens knew that he was building up to something far worse than rubbing her shoulders. She shuddered to think of him penetrating her. She hated the black cat. Not only was he a rapist, he was an extremely disturbing sadist who gained an intense amount of pleasure seeing her in distress. He consistently raked his claws abdomen in an attempt to get her to cry once more. But she did her best not to.

"And now for the fun part." He said as he got behind Mittens, the grey cat moving slightly so the black cat could proceed. And now Mittens really started to cry, she knew what he was about to do, and she couldn't help but cry. And then, for some reason, she found herself sceaming.

"Dear God, please help me!" Mittens wailed. She had not intended to say that, it didn't come out by accident, either, it sort of just happened.

"Aw, do you think your God is going to help you?" The black cat retreated from behind Mittens and came to her side again, kneeling beside her face. "Well I've got news for ya, sweetheart, not even got God is gonna save your sorry-AHHHH!" The black cat was grabbed from behind and thrown against a nearby wall before he could finish his sentence. Mittens then saw the face of the person who threw him. It was Bolt. Bolt then sprang onto the grey cat,biting his left ear and nearly tearing it off in the process, causing the grey cat to flee the scene, leaving the already injured black cat to fend for himself. The black cat was quickly pinned to the wall by Bolt, who was staring daggers at the cat, who was now shaking in fear.

Listen, and listen good, you pathetic asswipe, if I ever catch you around Mittens again, I'll tear your goddamn throat out!" Bolt growled and threw the cat out into the street, and watched as the black cat turned and hightailed it down the street. Bolt then turned to Mittens, who had picked herself up off the ground and rushed to Bolt.

"Mittens, are you okay? I swear if they did anything to you I'll-."

"It's okay, Bolt, I'm fine, thanks for saving me, I owe you one."

"All that matters is that your safe."

"Thanks, Bolt. I-I, I love you."

"I love you too, Mittens."

("I Need A Miracle" by Third Day begins to play in the background as Bolt and Mittens begin to walk back home.)

* * *

No matter what happens, never lose faith.


End file.
